hawkpocketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matteo
Background Born in the harsh winter country of Damara, ███████ ██████████ lived a mostly normal life with his family, plain and ordinary. When he was drafted into the Damaran military, he took up his arms dutifully, and served faithfully for over a decade, climbing the ranks and becoming an officer in his unit. He was a good and noble soldier, able to fight against the Orcs on one hand and make friends with the Dwarves who mined the Galena Mountains on the other. However, while on assignment during a particularily cold winter, his unit came across a small village north of the Icelace River. He ordered them to make camp to wait out the onslaught of the blizzard they were caught in, but his men protested saying they should accost the villagers for aid or risk death's cold bite. By denying this request, he fueled the anger in his men and they led a mutiny against him. Disrobed, stabbed in the gut, and left in a pile of snow by the freezing river to bleed out, ███████ cursed his situation. Simpler men who were easily swayed by emotion, this was their fault. But still, he felt incredible guilt that he was not able to hold men to their duty, and that his inaction had led them to run off and pillage and raid the village they spoke of, right after they left him to die, so he vowed to take this guilt with him to the afterlife. As he lay dying in the night, he saw dim, blurry visions of of a man in dark grey robes and wrapped, bloody hands picking him up and carrying him off. He believed he was witnissing his death, and closed his cold eyes, suddenly feeling warm as he embraced death's release from the pain he felt. But, when he opened his eyes again, he saw the roof of a healing room, dim light from candles and the scent of incence burning it's way through his broken nose, and his militia shield leaned against the foot of his bed. He coughed and sputtered as a robed man with a red cap walked in, and told him he had been found dying and taken to "End's Rest", the small healing college in the city of Heliogabalus to be cared for until he regained his strength. For weeks and months he stayed, nursing himself back to health and reading through the only literature he could get his hands on, the scripture of the Ilmatari, the faithful who served here. When he was well enough, for two days and two nights he took a long walk with the Reverend Father of the monastery, the same man who found him and took him in. He revealed he had studied their literature, listened to their sermons, and become a believer in Ilmater, convinced that through divine intervention, Ilmater had seen fit to send the Reverend to find him suffering on his deathbed. When they returned, he was initiated by him and the senior priests, who gazed through his mind and recognized his determination. They passed him and welcomed him as a new Adorned of the faith, and he choose his new name "Matteo" as an allusion to "Ilmater", the diety who (he believes) saved his life. A decade of faithful service passed, where lived at End's Rest and also traveled his country helping those in need, the sick and poor (And in a twist of irony, climbing the ranks of the temples hierarchy). And one day, the Reverend Priest walked with Matteo again for two days and two nights, explaining his new mission. He was to leave the temple and travel Faerun, taking up the Church's name in helping those in need. And also knowing his past, to once again bear arms and use his skills as a fighter to adventure and return to the temple with a new view on life, newfound respect... and some wealth to assist with some of the temples rebuilding. He accepted, and with his holy symbols, a spear on his back, and the shield he once owned, he ventured out into the world. Category:Character